Tu Jamás Morirás Harry Potter
by Bertelsen Soy
Summary: A pesar de negarme al final de Harry Potter, me vi forzada a hacerlo, a despedirme de él. Pero quiero compartir con ustedes  mi despedida, que no lo es, a esta Saga. Espero lean y comenten


Sabrán, tan bien como yo, que el día de ayer, siete de agosto de 2011 se celebró la gala de los Teen Choice Awards. Y los que la vieron, y más que verla, los que la sintieron, entenderán mis sentimientos.

Desde que vi HarryPotter 7.2 me negué a creer que había cavado, es decir, no podía simplemente decir: 'Harry Potter y Las Reliquias de la Muerte parte Dos' y terminar…Pero así fue. Esta Nota de la Autora no tiene como fin hacer un rcuento de mi vida, pero quiero explicarles cómo surge este Fic. Yo tengo quince años, entenderán que hace diez, tenía cinco, y a esa corta edad entraron en mi vida un 'cabeza de zanahoria', una 'sabelotodo' y un niño de lentes y extraña cicatriz. Niños que se convirtieron en jóvenes adultos que cambiaron vidas. Deben estar seguros que este es el fin de una era. Porque la ansiedad de esperar una nueva entrega desaparecerá de nuestra vida, pero su recuerdo sigue con nosotros.

Una amiga, el día del estreno de HarryPotter And The Deathly Hallows me dijo: Oye, te juro que ni un Obliviate me sacará a Harry Potter de la mente. Y si que no le mentí cuando mi respuesta fue: Y a mí, ni un Avada Kedavra, me lo sacará del corazón. Sin más…disfruten su lectura.

Porque una persona que te cambia la vida no le puedes simplemente decir 'Adiós'. Porque su marca se graba con fuego en tu corazón.  
>Harry Potter, gracias por todo lo que nos diste; por ese amor hacia la lectura, sin temer al número de páginas; por cada emoción vivida; por cada invaluable lección adquirida.<p>

Por permitirnos entrar en tu mundo, y llorar, reír, saltar, gritar y enfurecernos más de una vez. Gracias por hacernos vivir los mejores diez años de nuestras vidas, junto a maravillosos personajes, y maravillosos actores. Gracias por hacernos llorar con cada una de las muertes de la Saga, que comenzaron apenas abrir el primer libro, la de James y Lily Potter, hasta las de Hedwig la Lechuza y Dobby el Elfo; Fred, Sirius, Snape, Dumbledore, Remus y Thonks. Muertes que nos hicieron llorar cada vez que pasábamos esa página, sin importar cuantas veces la hubiéramos leído antes.  
>Gracias por las risas incontrolables provocadas por nuestros adorados Gemelos 'Gred y Feorge' con los Sortilegios Weasly. O por Peeves con sus 'cánticos' alegóricos a cada ocasión que a él le mereciera.<br>Sin embargo, la gran marca que quedará en nuestra memoria nace en los conocimientos y lecciones que aprendimos. En cómo, 'Después de todo, para una mente bien organizada, la muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura' O la honrosa memoria de un valeroso Joven: 'Recordad a Cedric. Recordadlo si en algún momento de vuestra vida tenéis que optar entre lo que está bien y lo que es cómodo, recordad lo que le ocurrió a un muchacho que era bueno, amable y valiente, sólo porque se cruzó en el camino de lord Voldemort. Recordad a Cedric Diggory.' Porque más de una vez pensamos en ese canoso mago y nos cuestionamos si hacíamos lo correcto o lo sencillo. Incluso el hecho de que nos recalcara el típico 'No juzgues un libro por su portada' influyó en nuestra vida. Por eso estoy segura de decir que Amamos a Harry Potter.  
>Gracias por dejarnos festejar con cada victoria de Gryffindor en la Copa de Quidditch, por hacer crecer en nosotros un odio desmedido por diferentes personajes como los Malditos Hermanos Carrow, o cada Condenado Mortífago, en especial hacia nuestra Queridísima Bellatrix y el amado Voldemort. Por permitirnos aprender que aunque el amor de nuestra vida se vaya de nuestro lado y nos deje solo con nuestro mejor amigo intentando 'destruir el mal' debemos seguir adelante, luchando por lo que creemos y sabemos correcto.<p>

Se, en lo más profundo de mi corazón, que ver como esta fabulosa saga termina, nos duele a todos los PotterFans. Pero debemos recordar siempre, que la Magia siempre vive en nuestros corazones y en nuestro recuerdo. No nos dejemos vencer, sepamos que Harry Potter solo acaba si lo dejamos morir. Nunca dejemos de creer que Hogwarts está allí para quien lo necesite, para abrirnos las puertas y alojarnos en las páginas de los mágicos recuerdos de Harry Potter. Porque así como el dieciséis de noviembre de 2001 la Piedra Filosofal apareció en nuestras vidas como una película, como el quince de julio de 2011 las Reliquias de la Muerte nos cerraron el camino de la magia; como el siete de agosto de 2011 se le hizo su último homenaje, el día de nuestra muerte, será el día que dejemos de amar Harry Potter.

Gracias, por todo lo que nos dejaste. Gracias por entretenernos y hacernos reflexionar. Gracias, por cambiar nuestras vidas…

Atentamente, una fan más.

SnapeBlack


End file.
